


Events and Elegance

by AlienAnimator



Category: Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Banquets, Dancing, Interplanetary Diplomacy, More characters to be added, Other, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, official meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienAnimator/pseuds/AlienAnimator
Summary: Marvin gets an invitation to a peace treaty signing between Earth and Mars, and he invites Mello to be his plus one.





	Events and Elegance

Marvin absentmindedly clicked through his emails, giving each a quick skim through before deleting it from his inbox. Being that a truce between Earth and Mars had recently been declared and that he was one of the key players behind the scenes who had made that happen, the last few weeks had been a flurry of activity and paperwork for the little Martian. (Mostly paperwork.) One particular message with an all-caps subject line caught his eye, and he navigated to it.

"Mel, honey, it would be absolutely splendid if you would come look at this."

Mello gently placed the book they had been reading open face down and walked over to Marvin to peer at his screen. "Oh? What have you here?"

"I've just received an invitation to the peace treaty signing! To celebrate the occasion, there will also be a banquet slash dance afterwards!"

"Oh, that sounds lovely, Marv. I hope you have lots of fun!"

Marvin chuckled. "No, Mello, I'd like you to come with me!"

The researcher gasped. "Really? You'd invite me to the banquet slash dance?"

"Well, the message said it was recommended that I bring a date! Who did you think I was going to ask, Martha from down the street?!"

"Oh, how delightful! However, I must bring to light a potential wrench in our plans: I don't know how to dance."

"Well, it seems we'll have to rectify that." The Commander took his partner's hand. "Shall we?"

 

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight... " Muted piano notes threaded through the ship as the song Marvin had chosen for teaching purposes played. "Stay with me now! Don't worry, just follow my lead." He held Mello's hand clasped in his with his right arm around the left side of their body, stepping in time to the music. "Annnddd... dip!" Marvin gently lowered them into a dip, one arm still under their back to keep them from falling down and their faces close together. Mello took the opportunity to reach up and kiss him on the face.

"That was enjoyable indeed! Do you think I'll be able to recall these steps? It is only a few days away, after all."

"Oh, you'll do just fine."


End file.
